


Brother in Arms

by patton_pending



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver Logan | Logic Sanders, Caregiver Morality | Patton Sanders, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Regressor Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Regressor Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Regressor Dark Creativity | Remus “The Duke” Sanders, caregiver deceit | Janus sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patton_pending/pseuds/patton_pending
Summary: Virgil has a secret that only Logan and the dark Sides know about. He had once sworn to take it to the grave, but perhaps it was something he could be open about after all.Upon being encouraged by Logan, Virgil decides to come clean about his more innocent pastime.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 19
Kudos: 178





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a bit different from what I normally post but it’s a guilty pleasure of mine and I certainly hope to write more of it in the future!!! :D
> 
> Warnings: I don’t think there’s anything to warn for but lemme know if I missed anything!!! 🖤

Virgil awoke from his nap, his pacifier still in his mouth. He still felt little, around four. He wanted to feel big, though. He was embarrassed by his tendency to regress, though Logan assured him it was normal, and a healthy response to a great deal of stress.

Virgil, however, was having none of it.

He took out his pacifier and set it on the nightstand, though he immediately missed it. He wanted to change out of his Care Bears onesie but didn't feel like getting out of bed yet. He stretched his arms and yawned, tiredly rubbing his eyes.

Logan slowly opened the door and poked his head in, smiling softly when he saw Virgil was awake. "Hello, love." He stepped fully into the room and closed the door. "How was your nap?"

"Good," Virgil replied, trying to sound older than he was with little success.

"I'm glad. How old would you say you feel?"

Virgil internally panicked. How old should he say? What would be believable? He looked down at his hands and tried to count on his fingers. He didn't have nearly enough to convey what he wanted. Logan was still awaiting an answer, he needed to say something.

"Big!"

Excellent answer, just superb.

Logan chuckled, going over to the bed and sitting at the foot of it. "Vee, are you feeling self conscious again?"

Virgil shrank into himself slightly, looking away from Logan as he silently nodded. He'd been through this song and dance before, feeling shy because of his age regression and trying to hide it. He shouldn't, and he knew this, but he couldn't help it.

"Honeybee, we've been over this," Logan spoke gently, Virgil's heart fluttering at the sound of his pet name. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. How you cope with your stress, so long as it's not hurting anyone, is valid. And you're not hurting anyone. I'm always here for you, no matter how old you are. I promise."

Virgil couldn't help but smile at Logan's kind words of affirmation. He clumsily crawled over to him and hugged him, Logan returning the gesture.

"Do you feel better about telling me how old you are now?"

Virgil held up four fingers, resisting the temptation to suck on them. He really needed his pacifier.

"Good boy. Can you tell me what you need?"

He was a little shy to say it but managed to speak around his hesitation. "P-Paci?"

"Of course."

Logan got up, Virgil biting back the whimper in the back of his throat at being left without cuddles, however temporary. He got the pacifier off the nightstand and handed it to Virgil, who quickly put it in his mouth.

"Anything else?" Logan asked.

Virgil made grabby hands towards him, wanting more cuddles. Logan chuckled to himself as he sat back down on the bed. Virgil quickly clambered onto his lap, clinging to him like a koala.

"We should tell Roman and Patton eventually, you know that, right?"

Virgil went cold. He gripped Logan tighter and grunted softly as he shook his head.

"I know you believe they'll think less of you but they won't. Patton would be more than willing to care for you and I'm sure Roman would be happy to watch Disney movies and colour with you. Besides, if they knew, you would have less reason to feel self conscious."

Virgil didn't want to admit he made a good point. He twirled Logan's tie around in his hands as he mulled it over.

He didn't like the idea of them knowing, especially Roman. The prince would no doubt hold it over his head and tease him about it relentlessly. Then again, if they knew, it would mean he didn't have to hide such a big part of his life.

He grumbled under his breath, unable to speak his thoughts in his current headspace. Logan chuckled at the sound and kissed the top of Virgil's head.

"Shall we talk more on the subject when you're big again?" he asked, Virgil nodding. It was as though he was a mind-reader sometimes.

Later that night, Virgil wasn't regressed anymore. He and Logan needed to discuss telling Roman and Patton about the regression.

Logan walked into their bedroom. "Virgil. Are you—?"

"Older, yeah. I... I know it's a good idea- or, well, a smart idea to tell the others, I just... what if they laugh?"

"I'm sure they won't laugh. If they do, I'll be sure to have some... very strong words."

Virgil huffed a laugh. "It's just, I mean, you know how Princey is. He laughed at Janus's _name_ , who's to say he won't laugh at me literally mentally turning into a child?"

"I understand your hesitation, but Roman mocked Janus from a place of fear; he was essentially being given the information that every value he's ever held was a falsehood, so he lashed out when he shouldn't have. This will not be a similar instance, I can assure you."

He had to admit, Logan made a good point. Either way, he didn't want to tell them both at once. He had to take it slow.

"Okay. I... I'll tell Patton first. Then Roman. If I tell them both at the same time, my head will explode." Logan opened his mouth to speak, but Virgil was quicker. "Figuratively."

Logan grinned. "Ah. Er, that is a wise decision, yes. Would you like me to be there when you tell them?"

Virgil thought it over. "I don't know. Maybe?"

"Whatever you decide, I will fully respect."

He nodded a bit. "Thanks. I hope this goes okay."

"I'm sure that it will."

The two of them got ready for bed and got under the covers, Logan being the big spoon despite being shorter than Virgil by several inches, a fact which made Virgil's role as regressor and Logan's role as caregiver all the more humorous.

Virgil yawned deeply and let his eyes drift closed, falling asleep within minutes.

He hoped this would go smoothly.


	2. Chapter 2

Virgil was anxious. Unsurprisingly so, but regardless, he didn't appreciate the nerves.

He approached Patton's room, lifting his hand to knock only to hesitate. Perhaps this was a bad time. He didn't know what kind of mood Patton was in.

He also didn't know how he'd react, but decided not to focus on that as much.

He took a deep breath. He could do this. Just as he was about to knock, the door swung open, and Virgil nearly jumped right out of his skin.

"Oh, hi Virgil!" Patton greeted with a bright smile. "Thought I saw someone outside the door! What's up, kiddo?"

_Oh god, anything but kiddo right now, I can't afford to regress in front of you_.

"Uh, I, uh... had something to tell ya. I'm just... a bit nervous about it."

"Oh, hey, don't you worry," Patton soothed, bringing Virgil even closer to regression. "Whatever you have to say, I won't judge you for it."

Virgil took a breath, wringing his hands together as he built up the nerve. Why did this have to be so difficult?

"You wanna sit down?" Patton offered, Virgil quickly nodding as he didn't trust his own voice.

They sat side by side on Patton's bed, and Virgil quickly realised that being in Patton's room made for very quick regression. The warm, cosy feeling in the air, the stuffies surrounding the environment, the unexplainable scent of cookies. If Virgil didn't know any better, he'd say Patton was a regressor too.

"Virge, what's going on?" Patton asked, bringing back Virgil's attention. "Is there something wrong?"

Virgil shook his head silently, knowing full well that if he spoke, he would sound as old as he felt.

"You can tell me anything, you know that, right?"

Virgil nodded. He thought for a moment about how to say it in his headspace, sticking his tongue out slightly and furrowing his brows. Perhaps he just needed to be blunt.

He pointed to himself emphatically. "I baby," he said with a childlike lilt to his voice.

Patton blinked in apparent surprise. "I mean, I wasn't gonna say it, but—"

Virgil shook his head. "No, I _baby_! Was—" He held his hand up high to indicate that he was usually older. "Now—" He then lowered his hand to indicate he had regressed.

Patton was very confused for a moment before it seemed to mentally click for him. "Oh. Do you... age regress?"

Virgil hadn't expected it to be that easy but he smiled and nodded. It his childlike state he had forgotten he was ever nervous about telling Patton in the first place.

"Oh! Aww! Are you regressed right now?" Virgil nodded again. "How old are you?"

Good question. Virgil counted on his fingers. One, two, three, four... five? Five sounded right, so he held up five fingers.

"Very good, Virgil!" Patton praised in his dad voice, making Virgil giggle. "Do you have a caregiver or have you been doing this on your own?"

"Logie takes care of me. He gets me dressed and gives me snackies and plays with me when I want. He reads me bedtime stories when I have bad dreams and they make the bad stuff go away."

Patton seemed absolutely blown away, the biggest smile on his face. "I'm so glad you've had someone taking care of you! I'm... honestly surprised it's Logan, but it sounds like he's been doing a good job!"

"Uh huh!" Virgil confirmed with a nod. He suddenly frowned slightly. "Miss Logie," he said shyly. 

"You want me to get him?" Patton offered, Virgil quickly nodding. "I'm gonna have to leave you alone for a minute, but you get to guard Mr Woofer."

He went to one of his many stuffie-filled shelves and picked up a small corgi stuffie that was laying on its back like a baby. Virgil gasped happily upon seeing him, immediately making grabby hands for him.

"You be sure to watch him until I get back, okay?" Patton said as he handed Virgil Mr Woofer. Virgil held him to his chest like an infant, smiling up at Patton.

"Shh," Virgil hushed as he placed a finger over his lips. "He sleepin'."

Patton smiled and mimicked Virgil's gesture as he walked out of the room, leaving Virgil with Mr Woofer.

He rubbed Mr Woofer's belly as he held him, smiling to himself. He could take care of a stuffie, no problem. 

A minute or so later, Patton returned with Logan. Virgil smiled brightly at seeing his caregiver, hugging Mr Woofer a bit closer.

“Logie!” he whisper shouted, trying not to awaken Mr Woofer.

“Vee,” Logan whispered back with a smile. “Why are we whispering?”

“Mr Woofer is sleeping.”

“Ah, I see.” Logan sat by his side on the bed, wrapping his arm around Virgil’s waist. “I take it you decided to tell Patton.” Virgil nodded in confirmation. “I’m proud of you.”

“I’m proud of you too, kiddo,” Patton agreed.

Virgil wiggled happily where he sat, flattered by their praise.

“Are you gonna tell the others? Roman and Janus and Remus?”

Virgil frowned. “Mmm... Jan ‘n’ Rei know... Ro don’t.”

“Rei?” Patton repeated. 

“That’s his nickname for Remus,” Logan explained. “He thought of it after watching one of the newer Star Wars movies.”

“Oh. Well, Virgil, are you gonna tell Roman?”

Virgil gnawed the inside of his cheek. “Dunno. He mean.”

“Mean?” Patton asked, almost sounding hurt.

“Virgil we talked about that,” Logan said. “He won’t make fun of you for your regression.”

“Yeah, Virge, I _promise_ he won’t,” Patton concurred with conviction.

“You don’t know,” Virgil mumbled.

“I do know, actually. If you don’t wanna tell him yet it’s okay, but I don’t want you to think he’ll be mean to you over it.”

More than anything, Virgil was just ready to get it over with. He trusted Patton though; if he said Roman wouldn’t be mean, that meant he wouldn’t be mean. There was also a chance that Patton was wrong, but he seemed certain.

Virgil sighed. “Otay. I tell. Come with?”

“Of course, kiddo!” Patton smiled.

“Whatever you need, honeybee,” Logan said, Patton visibly biting back a squeal at the name.

Virgil nodded to himself. “We go now?”

They all walked to Roman’s room, Logan carrying Virgil on his back in somewhat of a piggyback ride. They got to Roman’s room and Patton knocked.

“Roman, sweetie? You in there?” he asked.

The door opened moments later to Roman in a lion onesie with a pacifier in his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Roman had been quite sneaky about his regression. He even hid it from Patton, though they were dating and he should have been honest. Even still, he hid it. Until one night, Roman was regressed and in full gear, he had just forgotten to lock the door.

Patton walked in and found him colouring in a book, sippy cup in hand, dressed in his lion onesie. They made eye contact for a moment before Roman burst into tears.

"Woah, Roman, sweetie, what's wrong?" Patton asked with concern.

"You not s'posed to find out!" Roman wailed.

"Find out what? What's going on?"

It took some garbled explaining but Patton got the gist of it. He offered to be Roman's caregiver, though he didn't know the terminology at the time, and it made Roman's night. His whole year, in fact.

From then on, Patton took care of Roman when he was in his regressed state. He was more than a natural, given that he was a fatherly figure by trade, but he still made mistakes. Even so, he was also a quick learner.

He learned early on that when Roman was regressed, he was very clingy. So once Patton began being his caregiver, he could not leave Roman alone. It would lead to a lot of crying.

Which was why it was surprising that Roman was regressing alone in his room.

"Ro—" Patton could barely say anything before having the door closed in his face.

"Wait, does Roman—?" Logan began, only to be cut off by Patton's knocking.

"Ro-Ro, please open up! I'm sorry, kiddo, I should've said that Virgil and Logan were with me! Listen, Virgil wanted to tell you something, and it might make you feel better!" He turned to Virgil, who was still on Logan's shoulders. "Virge, c'mere," he said gently. 

Virgil slowly climbed down, still holding Mr Woofer to his chest. He shuffled over to Roman's door and gently knocked.

"Ro? You there? Um... you don't gotta be sad, I little too. You don't gotta hide, is otay. Ro?"

"You lie," Roman said behind the door, a lilt to his voice similar to Virgil's.

"Nuh-uh, I little!"

"You mean! You makin' fun!"

"Roman, he is not making fun of you," Logan assured.

"Yeah, kiddo, Virgil really does regress," Patton said. "I wouldn't lie to you, you know that."

There was a long silence before the door finally opened, a bit slowly as Roman poked his head out. His pacifier dangled on a string around his neck and he still wore his lion onesie. He shuffled on his feet and avoided eye contact with anyone.

"You really little?" he asked Virgil softly.

"Yeah," Virgil replied just as softly.

Roman suddenly crushed Virgil in a tight hug, which caught him off guard. He returned the hug, burying his face in the crook of Roman's neck.

They all eventually went in Roman's room, where Virgil and Roman got to have a play date. They began building things with Lego's while Logan and Patton talked.

"Do you know how long Roman has regressed?" Logan asked.

"From what he's told me, it's happened since... the divide."

Logan nodded in understanding. The divide with Remus when they were once one Side. Virgil did mention that Remus also regressed and Janus once cared for them both in their regressed states. Virgil had believed that regression was a "dark Side thing". Clearly that was not the case.

"What about Virgil?" Patton asked.

"He's been regressing since he first appeared to Thomas. He told me about it not long after we started dating."

"I'm glad you've been there for him," Patton said with a smile.

"And I'm glad you've been there for Roman." Logan grinned softly before glancing at Roman. "How old does Roman regress to?"

"Usually about five or six. Is Virgil usually five?"

"Sometimes. Most often he's three, but when his anxiety spikes he could go as young as an infant."

"Aww!" Patton cooed, putting his hands over his heart. "Precious baby! I mean- am I allowed to say that since he's five now? I'm guessing he doesn't mind but I shouldn't assume."

"No, he doesn't mind. In fact, when he regresses, I dare say he appreciates it."

"Oh, good. I know he doesn't like being... coddled as an adult and I feel bad when I slip up."

"It's a force of habit, Patton, don't feel bad. And don't let Virgil make you feel bad either." 

Patton bit his lip and nodded. "Thanks, Logan."

Roman suddenly got up and jumped into Patton's lap with a small Lego cruise ship. "Look Pap! Made a big boat that goes brrrr!"

"That looks so good, kiddo!" Patton praised. 

"I made a spaceship!" Virgil declared, holding up his Lego creation. It was small but well built, with weapons attached and everything. 

"That looks wonderful, Virgil, you did an amazing job," Logan said with a smile.

"I wanna make spaceship too!" Roman exclaimed, climbing down from Patton's lap to go make himself a spaceship.

"You build too?" Virgil asked them.

"Yeah, make spaceships!" Roman said with a smile.

Patton and Logan allowed themselves to be roped into the Lego building. The four of them built spaceships in different ways, and they all had a good time. It wasn't long before they finished their creations.

"Logan, did you make a NASA ship?" Patton asked.

"Indeed. This is the space shuttle known as the Enterprise. Why do you ask?"

"I made a death ray ship!" Roman declared, holding up his rather sizeable ship.

"Very inventive!" Patton said with a smile. "Why a death ray?"

"It's fun!" was Roman's answer.

"That- fair enough!"

"I made another one," Virgil said, fiddling with his small ship. "It bad."

"No, no it isn't," Logan assured. "I love this just as much as your first one!"

"Really?" Virgil asked with hope in his voice as he looked at Logan.

"Really!"

"Tankchu," Virgil mumbled, smiling to himself.

"I think it's time for lunch!" Patton said.

"Chicken 'tendies'!" Virgil declared, clapping his hands together.

"We can do chicken tenders, yeah! Tenders and apple slices so it's healthy."

"Let's go downstairs and watch some cartoons until lunch is ready, okay?" Logan suggested.

The two regressors both cheered and ran out the door, Logan and Patton both chuckling at their enthusiasm.

"They're quite the handful, aren't they?" Logan said.

"In the best way, though," Patton replied fondly.

"The best way imaginable."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, been a while ;^^
> 
> Hope y’all like this chapter!!! I should update more frequently now, we’ll see 🖤🖤🖤

Logan helped Virgil get dressed in denim overalls and a black and white striped shirt and the two regressors sat down to watch Scooby Doo. Logan sat on the couch with a book while Virgil and Roman sat on the floor in front of the coffee table.

"This werewolf don't look like a werewolf," Virgil said.

"He looks like a zombie!" Roman exclaimed. "Hairy zombie!"

"I do question why they made the werewolf green," Logan agreed. "Perhaps we missed something, this _is_ the last half of the episode."

"I wanna watch Steven Universe."

"Yeah!" Roman agreed.

Logan marked his place in his book and set it down. He picked up the remote and changed the channel to Cartoon Network. An episode of what appeared to be The Amazing World of Gumball was playing.

"This isn't Steven!" Virgil yelled.

"There's no need to yell about it. Give me a moment to set up Hulu, we can watch it on there."

Logan switched over to Hulu and searched up Steven Universe. He started the very first episode, and Virgil smiled brightly at the screen.

"Cookie Cat! Cookie Cat! I want Cookie Cat!"

"Virgil, I'm afraid that Cookie Cat isn't real," Logan replied.

Virgil crossed his arms grumpily. "Still want it."

By the time the first episode ended, Patton brought out paper plates with the chicken tenders and apple slices. Virgil waved his hands enthusiastically as his plate was sat in front of him.

"T'ank chu, Paddin!" Virgil said, Patton smiling brightly.

"You're welcome, kiddo!"

"Yeah, fanks, Pop-Pop!" Roman said with a mouthful of chicken tender.

"You shouldn't talk with your mouth full but you're welcome. You boys want anything to drink? We have Capri Sun and Kool-Aid."

"Cap'i Sun!" Virgil declared.

"Yeah, Capri Sun!" Roman agreed.

"Alright, two Capri Suns coming up!"

Patton went to the kitchen and soon returned with a handful of Capri Suns. Virgil and Roman got to choose between fruit punch, strawberry kiwi, and pacific cooler flavours. Virgil picked fruit punch while Roman went with strawberry kiwi.

The four of them continued watching Steven Universe while eating lunch. A few moments passed before they heard footsteps coming closer to the living room.

Remus ran in with a smile on his face. He wore black and white striped overalls over a light green long sleeved shirt and carried a teddy bear with sharp teeth and red eyes.

"Ro!" he exclaimed with a smile, Janus coming up behind him.

"Dukey!" Roman said excitedly.

He looked to Virgil and his smile grew. "Vee-Vee!"

"Rei!"

Remus ran over to give them both a hug. Patton and Logan, meanwhile, looked to Janus.

"I take it Remus is also regressed," Logan observed.

"Indeed he is," Janus confirmed. "He wanted to see his brother, said he missed him. I see Roman regresses himself. Makes sense. My only question is who is Virgil's caregiver?"

"That would be me," Logan replied.

"And I'm Roman's," Patton said.

Janus made eye contact with Logan, narrowing their eyes slightly. "What's the name of Virgil's favourite stuffie?"

"That would be his bat stuffie named Mary. After Mary Shelly, the author of Frankenstein."

Janus gave a quick nod. "His favourite juice?"

"Orange."

"Favourite movie?"

"The Tigger Movie."

"Where does he keep his pacifier?"

"On his nightstand in a purple box."

"How do you calm him down when he has a nightmare?"

"Create a story for him and let him decide how it goes; a 'choose your own adventure' type story."

There was a pause before Janus continued. "Do you love him?"

"In a way I've never loved anyone or anything else." 

They smiled. "Good answer."

"Did I pass your exam, Janus?"

"Sorry, did you just make a joke?"

Logan rolled his eyes and smirked while Patton chuckled. "Would you like to join us for Steven Universe?"

Since it was obvious Remus wasn't going anywhere, Janus decided to stick around. They all watched Steven Universe, the three regressors singing along with the theme song every time. It wasn't long before they began yawning.

"Do you three need nap-time?" Patton cooed, a chorus of no's soon following.

"Ain't sleepy yet," Remus said grouchily, the other two agreeing. 

"Well, ya _look_ sleepy."

"Nuh- _uh_!" Roman huffed.

"After this episode, you're all gonna take a nap, no if's, no but's, no coconuts."

They all fussed and complained, but after the episode, Patton managed to convince them. Each caregiver brought their respective regressor to their rooms and tucked them in. Roman and Remus put up much more of a fight than Virgil, which Logan was thankful for.

"Lo-Lo gib kiss?" Virgil murmured as he was tucked in with his bat plushie, Mary.

Logan smiled and pressed his lips to Virgil's forehead. "Yes, Lo-Lo gib kiss."

Virgil held Mary close to his chest and closed his eyes. Logan ran his hands through Virgil's hair, bringing a smile to his face. Once he was sure Virgil was asleep, he quietly snuck out of the room, gently closing the door behind him.

He went back to the living room to clean up the lunch dishes, only to find that Patton had already done so. He smiled to himself as he sat on the couch, looking for something to watch on the TV.

"Hey, Logan?" Patton called from the kitchen.

"Yes, Patton?" Logan called back.

Patton walked into the living room and leaned against the doorframe. "Maybe the twins and Virgil could all have a proper playdate. You think that'd be fun?"

"I wouldn't be opposed to the idea. Did you have a plan in mind?"

"Maybe... since I'm pretty sure they're all right around the same, uh, little age, it'd be fun to have them set up blanket tents out here and go 'camping'! Doesn't that sound fun?"

"I suppose that could be, yes. How would the 'camping' work, exactly?"

"Well, they'd set up their tents and we could make a pretend campfire and they'd 'roast' marshmallows and make s'mores, and we'd tell ghost stories around the fire! Maybe we could even stick glow in the dark stars to the ceiling!"

Logan grinned. "You've put a lot of thought into this."

Patton blushed and ducked his head down. "I love our babies."

Logan chuckled at that. "They're not _our_ babies, Patton. But I... I love them, too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!!! Thanks to everyone who took an interest in this ficlet, and if you want a continuation I might consider it!!! Hope you enjoy this last chapter 🖤🖤🖤
> 
> Warnings: a thunderstorm, crying, a story is told that implies death and mentions ghosts, a clown mention, and i believe that’s it but lemme know if I missed anything!!!

Logan was a caregiver. Not a regressor.

He told himself this every time he watched cartoons with Virgil. Whenever Virgil got him to play pretend with him. All the moments he shared with a regressed Virgil, he had to remind himself that he was the grown up.

He had to be.

Now everyone was getting ready for the "camping trip" that night in the living room. Logan got the s'mores ingredients gathered and the fake campfire set up while Patton and Janus did the blanket tent. The regressors were quite excited about it, and so was Logan.

Excited... for the regressors, of course.

Soon they were all gathered and the fun could begin. They were starting with the s'mores, roasting the marshmallows over the fake campfire.

"I wanna set mine on fire!" Remus declared.

"I don't like burned marshmos," Virgil murmured.

"How we know when they're ready?" Roman asked.

"I think they're ready now," Logan said, helping everyone make their s'mores. The marshmallows squished perfectly between the graham crackers and the chocolate, much to the regressors' amazement.

Logan had, of course, put the marshmallows in the microwave for just a few seconds to soften them up before the "roasting".

He... definitely did not want one for himself. He had to remember that this was for the regressors, not him. He couldn't give in to the temptation to indulge in their hobbies.

With the s'mores eaten, they all told scary stories around the fake campfire. The caregivers started, though when it was Logan's turn he tried to decline.

"I wanna hear your story, Logie!" Virgil exclaimed.

"Yeah, nerdy pants!" Roman agreed. "Story!"

Logan sighed fondly. "Alright, I suppose. Um... there once was a... little boy... who had a paper boat. It was raining out, so he... floated the paper boat along a stream of water on the sidewalk until it fell into a sewer. Looking down into it, the boy found a clown."

"This is the plot of It!" Remus said.

"I told you, I'm bad at this!"

"You gotta reach deep down in your gut and pull out your sense of imagination! Just rip it out of there! That'll help you tell stories!"

Logan paused. "Thank you, Remus." He decided to think of something else, something unique. "Um... okay, different little boy... who learned how to fly. Everyone told him he couldn't do it. No one believed in him. He couldn't fly, he was only a boy. Um... but one day... he decided to try. He went to the edge of a cliff... no, perhaps this is more sad than scary."

"No, keep going!" Roman exclaimed. "Did he learn how to fly?"

"Yeah, keep going," Patton encouraged with a smile.

"Alright. Um, he went to the edge of a cliff, taller than the trees. He knew he could fly, he just had to believe. So he jumped. He closed his eyes and willed himself to fly. Then he fell. But he did learn to fly, because his ghost flies around that cliff to this very day."

"Wow," Roman whispered.

"He _died_?" Virgil shrieked.

"Cool!" Remus said with a smile. "Tell another one!"

Logan chuckled. "That's all the storytelling I've got in me, I'm afraid. Who's next?"

As Logan listened to everyone's stories, he could feel his brain getting fuzzier and fuzzier. He fought it off, trying to pay attention to what everyone was saying.

Then the thunderstorm hit.

A crackle of thunder got Logan jumping to his feet, his heart pounding. He was very much not a grown up right now and he did not care for that fact, not at all. He had to be the grown up, Virgil needed him.

However, Virgil was clapping his hands and giggling.

"Stormy!" he yelled happily.

"Logan, you good?" Janus asked amusedly, Logan quickly sitting back down.

He cleared his throat. "Um... I'm fine, just caught me by surprise."

It was ridiculous for him to be scared of a little thunder. The storm couldn't hurt him, he was being silly. He would be fine, he just needed to focus on the camping. Focus on Remus's story.

Thunder clapped just as Remus began cackling maniacally as part of his storytelling. That was not helpful.

Logan needed to breathe. He was on the verge of tears, but he couldn't be, not right now. Why was the storm scaring him so much?

It was then Roman's turn to tell a story, and hopefully it would be less scary and Logan could take his mind off things. Things such as fear and thunderstorms.

As it turned out, Roman was much better at scary stories than Logan gave him credit for. Terrific.

"Just when she thought she escaped the butcher, the door creaked open and she screamed!"

Thunder went along with the story and this time Logan screamed before bursting into tears.

"Oh gosh, Logan, what's the matter?" Patton asked, holding Logan in his arms.

Logan couldn't speak. He was too young.

"Logie, you scared?" Virgil asked, moving closer to Logan and holding his hand. "It just thunder. Won't hurt you."

Logan was inconsolable. He didn't know how old he was but he felt completely helpless. All he could do was hold onto Patton for dear life and cry his eyes out.

"Lo gon' be okay?" Remus asked.

"He'll be just fine," Janus answered. "He's just scared of the storm, that's all."

"I thought grown ups weren't scared of anything?" Roman pondered aloud.

"That's not quite the case, little prince."

More thunder crashed and Logan jumped. Patton held him more closely and gently shushed him.

"Shh, it's okay, Loganberry. I've got you. You'll be alright."

He continued to murmur words of comfort in Logan's ear, who began to calm down. He had tears and snot running down his face but didn't have the will to clean it off.

"How old are you, Logan?" Janus asked.

Logan could only babble in response. He wanted to say words but wasn't sure how to.

"Oh, looks like we've got ourselves a little baby boy!" Patton declared with a smile, Logan giggling and clapping his hands.

Patton had Janus get some tissues so he could clean Logan's face. He carried him into the blanket tent and laid him down. He knew Logan would be needing a diaper at such a young age, so he summoned one and quickly put it on him.

"There we go!" Patton cooed. "How about some nice, cosy pyjamas, hm?"

Logan clapped his hands and kicked his feet absentmindedly. Patton got him changed into a blue baby romper that fit him perfectly, and summoned him a space themed pacifier.

Virgil poked his head into the tent. "Can I see baby?"

Patton chuckled. "Of course! Be gentle with him, he's much younger than you."

Virgil crawled into the tent and Logan instantly made grabby hands at him. Virgil laid down next to him and held him.

"Is he like my little brother now?" Virgil asked.

"I don't know, that's up to the two of you," Patton replied.

Virgil held him closer. "I'mma protect you from all the storms in the world, Logie."

Logan let his eyes close and Virgil's warmth overtake him. He gripped Virgil's onesie tightly, never wanting to let go.

He didn't want to be a regressor. Though with such a loving, accepting group of people he could call family, it wasn't the end of the world.

Besides, it would be fun to be a child. Every now and then.


End file.
